


Архонты (A list of Archons)

by Glololo



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, all Archons of the game here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Обзорная статья по всем упомянутым в игре Архонтам, живым и мертвым, с разрешения автора отредактированная и дополненная информацией из "Раны Бастарда". Осторожно, спойлеры!





	Архонты (A list of Archons)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A list of Archons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419348) by Elegia. 



> Можно прочесть на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6781073

_Архонты... как бы назвать-то... самоистина магии? Корень магии? Зачинатели заклинаний? Уверен, эта аналогия большей частью бессмысленна, но я рассматриваю Архонтов как матерей истинной магии, а всех прочих — как подражателей._

_У всех Архонтов есть интуитивные магические силы... это волшебство не зависит от заклинаний или ритуалов, для них это скорее как согнуть руку._

_Идут споры, создают ли Архонты новую магию или лишь обнаруживают ту, что ждала нас, но когда колдуют простые маги, мы используем сигил Архонта, который первым обнаружил подобную магическую возможность._

_Когда мы пишем биографии Архонтов для описания ранних их лет, до вступления в должность, мы используем слово «экзарх»._

— Книгочей Лантри

• **Кайрос, Владыка Терратуса:** могущественнейший(ая) Архонт в истории, с помощью Эдиктов может уничтожать целые регионы и насылать вечные проклятия.

• **Адъюдикатор Тунон, Архонт Справедливости:** воплощение закона Владыки, создатель и предводитель Ордена Вершителей судеб, лишь он во всей Империи может судить другого Архонта или его действия. Старейший из слуг Кайрос(а), до получения титула звался Туноном Справедливым. Управлял Северной Империей, пока в 428 ИИ в рамках кампании по завоеванию Ярусов не захватил Город-Бастард и не перенес ставку туда. В зависимости от принятых игроком решений может быть убит. 

• **Архонты Войны**  
— **Грэйвен Аше:** генерал легиона Опальных, бывший генерал Северного Королевства. Отец Ашельрин (†), Приама (†), Бренникса (†) и Амелии. С каждым солдатом поддерживает почти семейную связь, чувствует их боль и радость, как свою, и своими силами залечивает их раны. Аше хранит! В настоящее время воюет в Ярусах, в зависимости от принятых игроком решений может быть убит.  
— **Кровавое Эхо/След (†):** убит Грэйвеном Аше в кампании по завоеванию Севера. По словам Голосов Нерата, делал украшения из костей своих лучших учеников и украсил нагрудник ребрами собственного брата. Убил дочь Аше Ашельрин.

• **Архонты Тайн**  
— **Голоса Нерата:** дознаватель и шпион Кайрос(а), лидер Алого Хора и гильдии Певчих Крови, убил Бренникса, сына Грэйвена Аше. Может поглощать и хранить в себе души людей, читать мысли и общаться телепатически. В настоящее время воюет в Ярусах, в зависимости от принятых игроком решений может быть убит.  
— **Цензор, Экзарх Тайн (†):** Багровое Копье, одна из десятников в орде Голосов Нерата, страстная искательница знаний, способная читать книги одним касанием, хотя по описаниям в гайдбуке вместо кистей у нее крюки. Метила на место Архонта, но в зависимости от принятых игроком решений убита Вершителем судеб либо самим Нератом в 431 ИИ.

• **Архонты Тени**  
— **Бледен Марк:** убийца на службе Кайрос(а) и палач в суде Тунона, иногда обучает самых многообещающих учеников-Вершителей. Может растворяться в тенях и перемещаться по ним, его именем усилены сапоги «Ночного Ходока». В зависимости от принятых игроком решений может быть убит.  
— **Имя неизвестно, Архонт-зверолюдка (†):** ее имя, или сигил, также выгравировано на сапогах «Ночного Ходока». Она бесподобная охотница, сторонившаяся цивилизации и веками жившая в отшельничестве, кто-то всё еще считает, что это ее глаза светятся в дикой глуши. Хотя вероятно, что она убита Бледеном Марком в Пепельной Пустоши. Родом из племени «Охотников Тени».  
— **Неизвестен (†):** говорят, будто артефакт «Вечная Чернильница» — это отрубленная голова Архонта Тени, обреченная навеки истекать веществом его магического таланта.

• **Архонты Камня**  
— **Каирн (†):** ранее известный как «Дикий Человек с Холмов», в 402 ИИ уступил Грэйвену Аше и склонился перед волей Кайрос(а). Покровитель гильдии Скаловержцев и подчиненный Аше, казнен Владыкой за предательство в 430 ИИ. При жизни Каирн был кем-то, кто не имел себе равных: гороподобным великаном, высоким, как десять человек, вышедшим из чрева самого Терратуса, но никто из ныне живущих уже не сможет пролить свет на тайну его рождения. У Каирна был сложный характер — вспыльчивый и нелюдимый. Возможно, его настоящее имя Стелио, именно так Сирин зовет его в письмах (см. оф. новеллу «Epistolary of Song and Stone»).  
— **Неизвестен (†):** предыдущий Архонт Камня, записи о котором найдены в Ране Бастарда.

• **Сирин, Архонт Песни:** в хронике не так много юных Архонтов, и Сирин одна из них. Может очаровать голосом и подчинить своей воле любую знакомую личность, кроме Тунона. Чуть не убила Владыку и в наказание носит шлем, подавляющий ее силу, и служит Голосам Нерата, чьи Певчие Крови изучили ее способности и разработали Сигил Эмоций. Часто к ней обращаются «Певчая птичка».

• **Оспа, Архонт Разрушения:** властвует над болезнями, инфекциями и недугами, предводительница армии Рожденных Чумой, распространивших болезнь в эпоху завоевания Севера. Одним из погибших от чумы стал Приам, сын Грэйвена Аше. Культ магов на востоке открыл, что вариация Сигила Истощения, которую использовала Архонт Разрушения, обладает собственными силами. Возможно, это указывает на существование другого Архонта Разрушения. Личным сигилом Оспы помечен топор «Энтропийный Разрыв». В отсутствие Тунона приглядывает за Северной Империей.

• **Икарикс, Архонт Времени (†):** родился в 351 ИИ, был способен мотать время вспять, при этом помня события будущего, и частенько применял свои способности на Кайрос(е), за что казнен Бледеном Марком в 388 ИИ. Будучи тем еще бабником, делал некоторые поползновения в сторону Владыки и самого Бледена Марка, когда для прикрытия тот переоделся женщиной (см. оф. новеллу «Shush»).

• **Темная Джейд, Архонт Приливов:** прибыла в Ярусы вместе с первыми поселенцами более 500 лет назад и основала Школу Приливов. Считается Архонтом, хотя не подчинилась Владыке и не получила титул официально. Умела превращать предметы в воду и обратно, от ее имени и ее наследием маги могут направлять силу лун через моря и менять течения и взывать к сигилу Свет Терратуса. За год до начала завоевания Ярусов Джейд сбежала за океан с большей частью Школы.

• **Морамус из Трясины, Архонт Грибов:** сотворил большую часть флоры в Крапивных Топях. Согбенный отшельник, скорее напоминающий видом карлика, которого ни разу не видели за пределами его болота. Некоторые считают, что он все еще живет там, хотя никто его не встречал уже почти три сотни лет.

• **Повитуха Сирот, Архонт Возрождения:** родилась в 160 ИИ, склонилась перед Кайрос(ом) в 201-м. Говорят, что там, где она проходила, вырастали травы, а все, что болело, наливалось силой. Еще она могла наслать на людей приступ ярости, а на животных — горячку. За незаконное переселение ее ученика в Ярусы в 222 ИИ и иные преступления против Кайрос(а) заточена в темницу. Сигил Жизни — ее личная руна.

• **Нокс Мирея, Архонт Чумы (†):** не самый любимый в своих кругах Архонт, когда она открывала глаза или рот, оттуда вырывались полчища мух. Умерла на двадцатый год после ряда причудливых симптомов. Возможно, многочисленные недоброжелатели верили, что рано или поздно ее силы погубят ее, и так оно и случилось.

• **Громогрива, Архонт-зверолюдка (†):** убийца «бесконечности человеков», убила пять Архонтов, пока ее не казнил(а) Кайрос. Легенда среди зверолюдов.

• **Гаснущая Ярость, Архонт Сокрытия:** его имя часто связывают с магией иллюзий, и с ее помощью Книгочеи могут изучать происходящее без эффекта наблюдателя. Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонты Огня**  
— **Тысяча Углей (†):** родился в 26 ИИ в Ярусах, умел воспламенять вещи и всегда был готов помочь ближнему своему. Написал множество исследований «внутреннего пламени» — жажды к насыщению, размножению и разрушению, где он тщательно анализировал себя и свое владение огнем. Трижды отказался присоединиться к Кайрос(у), за что в 73 ИИ казнен Бледеном Марком. После его смерти три школы боролись за право стать преемниками его сил, и Школа Дикой Ярости вышла победителем.  
— **Солнечная Королева (†):** столетия назад первой применила Сигил Огня, а ее историческая битва с Экзархом Огня принесла волну разрушений, известную как «Шрам», многокилометровый искорёженный разлом.  
— **Имя неизвестно, Экзарх Огня (†):** бился с Солнечной Королевой за титул, возможно, это был Тысяча Углей.  
— **Неизвестен (†):** нашелся, похоже, вырезанный диалог с Рогалусом, где говорилось о третьем Архонте Огня (и третьем стиле огненной магии). Даже если это правда, то он наверняка мертв, так как Тысяча Углей был последним Архонтом Огня.  
— Всего истории известно шесть Архонтов Огня.

• **Архонты Мороза**  
— **Ранна, Нирабель и Слейр:** тройняшки усовершенствовали магию первого Архонта, совместно владеют титулом и никогда не разлучаются. В первые минуты жизни они были такими холодными, что их приняли за мертворожденных. В отсутствие Тунона приглядывают за Северной Империей.  
— **Неизвестен (†):** первый Архонт Мороза, к которому обращается каждый творящий магию льда. Записей о нем, впрочем, нет.

• **Архонты Молний**  
— **Рин:** часто с трудом сдерживал силу, которая в нем бурлила, и «случайно» убил первого Архонта Воды во время дипломатического приветствия.  
— **Неизвестен (†):** первый задокументированный Архонт Молнии.

• **Архонт Крови (†):** первый палач Кайрос(а) и предшественник Бледена Марка, «уничтожен» им ради титула. Считается, что кинжал «Кровь сердца» принадлежал ему. По слухам, был крайне кровожаден.

• **Архонт Зачарования:** древний и давно забытый Архонт, сигилы которого украшают предмет «Исчерченный рунами баклер».

• **Архонт Энтропии:** выступал на стороне Кайрос(а) во время завоевания Севера и коррозией разрушил оружие и броню северян. Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Влаги:** опытный маг, славившийся умением управлять жидкостями в телах врагов. Одним щелчком пальцев он мог сотворить внутреннее кровотечение, переменить настроение, а то и вызвать поистине незабываемое расстройство кишечника. Он также ввел в обиход лечение пиявками, откачку жидкостей и использование некоторых лекарственных трав, которые до того считались ядовитыми. Века назад создал «Перчатки алхимика». Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Страданий:** предыдущий мастер пыток и наставник Голосов Нерата, подаривший ему «лучшую жизнь». Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Скорби:** сражался на стороне Кайрос(а) в Северном завоевании и с помощью своей силы деморализовал армию северян. В отсутствие Тунона приглядывает за Северной Империей.

• **Архонт Снега:** известно, что с его силами охотничье племя Ледоногих создавало оружие из снега и льда, пока Империя Кайрос(а) не поглотила их народ. Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Бурь:** управитель региона Окаянный Край в Империи Кайрос(а), его личная руна — сердцевина Сигила Молнии. 

• **Таравис, Архонт Сохранения:** его магией пользуются Книгочеи для переплетения и манускриптов от червей и загнивания. Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Когтя:** основал в Империи Кайрос(а) сеть доставки почтовых сообщений с помощью птиц, в основном воронов, которую позже переняли и развили в Ярусах Книгочеи. Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Подчинения (†):** интересовался погибелями и способам, которыми их можно было бы приручить и поставить себе в услужение. Руны, принадлежавшие ему, позволили создать «Грозу погибелей».

• **Архонт Смуты:** последние теории гласят, что он использовал «Могильный лук» в войне, чтобы самолично извести погибелей, но неясно, Архонт правда существовал или это просто слухи.

• **Архонт Воды (†):** умер от разряда, выпущенного Рином, Архонтом Молнии, во время дипломатического приветствия.

• **Архонт Ветра:** соревновалась с Голосами Нерата в беге, но тот обдурил ее и еще лет десять в насмешку называл «Архонтом Легковерия». Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Ран:** своими силами создал множество волшебных методов лечения. Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Архонт Змей:** толкуют, будто это гигантская говорящая змея, но толкуют и то, что он просто умеет в нее превращаться. Нынешний статус неясен.

• **Золотая Лапа, Экзарх неясного аспекта:** зверолюдка, живущая в Ране Бастарда, ее касание возвращает к жизни больных, раненых и умирающих, но при этом меняет их, и через какое-то время те, кого она вылечила, перестают спать. Совсем. В зависимости от принятых игроком решений Лапа погибнет, пропадет без вести, пообещает никого не трогать и вернется к людям либо же разовьет свой дар.

• **Архонт неизвестного аспекта (†):** упоминаются «Архонт древности» и ее меч «Смертоносец», несущий смерть всему живому. Скорее всего, мертва, поскольку меч был найден расколотым в 431 ИИ.

• **2 (или больше) неизвестных Архонта (†):** Голоса Нерата рассказывает, что ему «случалось казнить Архонтов, и не раз».

_Никто не знает точно, скольких Архонтов убил Кайрос, но, судя по различным историям, которые мне удалось сопоставить, их число превышает несколько дюжин._

— Вершитель Рогалус


End file.
